Ray tracing is a type of graphics rendering technique in which simulated rays of light are cast to test for object intersection and pixels are colored based on the result of the ray cast. Ray tracing is computationally more expensive than rasterization-based techniques, but produces more physically accurate results. Improvements in ray tracing operations are constantly being made.